


I'm Gay

by Tornadoamy



Category: Dimension 20: Fantasy High
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Characters, Gay Panic, collegehumor - Freeform, dimension 20 - Freeform, dimension 20: Fantasy high - Freeform, dropout, fantasy high - Freeform, if john hughes ran a game of tabletop rpg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tornadoamy/pseuds/Tornadoamy
Summary: Kristen tells Tracker she's gay





	I'm Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this before the finale came out, not as a prediction but because it was rattling in my head for awhile. None of the characters or really of the proper nouns are not mine. This is my first original work for Fantasy High. All constructive criticism is welcome, and any feedback is appreciated. Let me know if there are any prompts desired.

Here she was. Kristen Applebees was at the door of Jawbone’s, and more importantly Tracker’s apartment. It wasn’t her first time at this apartment complex. Strongtower Luxury Apartments was already becoming the hangout spot for their adventuring party, but over the summer, when Adaine moved in with their guidance counselor and Kristen’s finally admitted crush, it was almost an unspoken rule that any time they were together not at school or off in a battle, their down time was spent in one of the three apartments in the complex. It was easy for Kristen, she had been living with Fig and Lunch Lad Gilear, and most of the time they would all gather in that apartment, but when Adaine moved in upstairs, the party was moved as well. 

Here she was. Having spent the last hour and a half building up the courage, and almost throwing up from nerves twice, Kristen was here to talk to Tracker. She could do this. It’s normal. Kristen took a deep breath and knocked rapidly three times. The door swung open to reveal Jawbone, still with his glasses, but in some sweatpants and a loose T-shirt instead of his normal cardigan sweater and jeans. 

“Hey Kristen,” Jawbone greeted her, “are you here to see Adaine? Or did you want some after school counseling?” He smiled at her kindly. 

“Um, actually,” Kristen started, her voice a bit more nervous than she hoped it sounded, “I’m uh...here to see if uh…Tracker is here?”

Jawbone’s smile got wider at Kristen’s inquiry, and nodded before calling over his shoulder into the apartment for his niece. Kristen quickly fidgeting with her hair, trying to smooth it, adjusting her shirt as well. This was it. 

Tracker appeared in the doorway with a surprised grin on her face. Her hair was a bit longer than Kristen remembered it, as though it needed to be shaved again. “Hey Kristen. What’s up?”

“Not much.” Kristen instinctively answered. 

Tracker nodded slowly, as though with great insight. “Do you want to come inside?”

Kristen shook her head shortly. “No I’m good. This...this isn’t going to take long. Ah-I uh, I just wanted to tell you that,” Kristen barked out a laugh before continuing, “uh, I’m gay.”

Tracker smirked, her eyebrows going to her hairline. “Really?” 

Kristen nodded. “Also, I really like you. And not in a platonic, I want to be your friend way. It’s in a I want to kiss you and hold you when we sleep kind of way.” Kristen waited for a response, and after not getting any, turned to leave, not wanting to deal with the rejection of her first real crush in front of said crush.

A hand caught Kristen’s upper arm. “Wait.” Kristen turned back to look at Tracker, wide eyed and grinning with full teeth. “You want to kiss me?” 

Kristen nodded. “Yeah I do.” Tracker gave her arm a gentle tug, leading her in the apartment, closing the door so there were only a few inches between them. “I don’t know how to kiss, so do you mind kissing me first?”

Tracker whispered a laugh before leaning in and giving Kristen a gentle kiss. Tracker pulled back to look at Kristen before Kristen raised a hand to the back of Tracker’s head and pulled her back in for more. 

They came up for air when they heard applause and cheers from the left of them. In the living room, sitting on the couch was Fig, with Adaine laying her head on a pillow on her lap, Riz and Fabian on the other side of the couch and adjacent chair, all applauding. 

Fig whomped her fist in the air at the two girls. “Yay. Finally you two are together.”

Kristen’s cheeks reddened as she realized that her entire friend group just witnessed an intimate moment of her life. “Uh...we just, nothing’s happening here.”

Tracker raised an eyebrow at Kristen. “Nothing, huh?”

“Well-ah-not nothing-you know,” Kristen stammered, not knowing how to salvage the moment. Kristen glances at her friends for help before trying to change the conversation. “Uh, where’s Gorgug?” 

Fig shrugged. “He’s out with Zelda.”

Fabian scoffed. “I don’t see how Gorgug is on another date. He can’t flirt.”

“I think that’s why it works. They both are like that.” Adaine added. 

Tracker put her other hand on Kristen’s shoulder, guiding her attention back to her. “If you ever need me to show you how to other things,” she whispered, “I’ll be more than glad to help you out.”

Kristen was sure she would have rose-tinged cheeks for the rest of her life. “I would like that.”


End file.
